videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Extreme Skater
Nicktoons Extreme Skater is a sports video game released in 2003. It was developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. This game uses the same game engine as Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4, which was developed by Neversoft. Skaters Console Version Starter * 2 Custom Skaters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles Unlockable * Squidward Tentacles (How to Unlock: Complete the "Get Squidward to Leave the Jellyfish Alone" goal in Jellyfish Field) * Vicky (How to Unlock: Complete the "Medal the Stunt Challenge" goal in Dimmadome as Timmy Turner) * Carl Wheezer (How to Unlock: Complete the ??? goal in Retroland) * Kimi Finster (How to Unlock: Complete the "Beat Kimi in a One-on-One Competition" goal in EuroReptarland as Chuckie Finster) GBA Version * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Timmy Turner * Vicky * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster NPCS Console Version * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Pearl Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Scooter * Mrs. Puff * Fish People * Jorgen von Strangle * Tooth Fairy * Crimson Chin * AJ * Chester * Elmer * Sanjay * Fairies * Mrs. Fowl * Libby Folfax * Nick Dean * King Goobot * Judy Neutron * Hugh Neutron * Butch * Britney * Yolkians * Phil DeVille * Lil DeVIlle * Dil Pickles * Spike * Didi Pickles * Stu Pickles * Charolette Pickles * Drew Pickles * Kira Finster * Betty DeVille * Howard DeVille * Frederick * Hedley * Smedley * Harold Frumpkin * Savannah Shane * The Mayor * The Professor * The Teacher * The Girl * The Boy GBA Version * Sandy Cheeks * Squidward Tentacles * Cosmo * Wanda * Cindy Vortex * Angelica Pickles * Kimi Finster Levels * Tooniewood (only in console version) SpongeBob SquarePants * Downtown Bikini Bottom * Jellyfish Field * Rock Bottom Fairly OddParents * Fairy World * Dimmsdale * Dimmadome The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Retroville * Retroland * Yolkus Prime Rugrats * EuroReptarland * Supermarket * Diaper Factory Cast (Console Version) * Tom Kenny as Spongebob * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Grey Griffin as Vicky * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer Soundtrack (Console Version) * Aaron Carter - Leave It Up to Me * Bowling for Soup - Greatest Day * Trust Company - Downfall * Relient K - College Kids * Hoobastank - Out of Control * N'Sync - It's Gonna Be Me * Aaron Carter - Life is a Party * Backstreet Boys - The Answer to Our Life * Britney Spears - Baby One More Time * Jump5 - Spinnin Around * N'Sync - Bye Bye Bye * N'Sync - Pop * Smash Mouth - All Star Movies (Console Version) There are a bunch of movies you can unlock by playing through the game. *Intro (Footage of the kids auditioning for the then-upcoming video game in NYC, followed up by footage of gameplay featuring the male custom skater, along with the other Nicktoon characters, skating in the levels featured set to N'Sync's "It's Gonna Be Me"; this one is available right from the get-go) *SpongeBob (Montage of SpongeBob clips from the 1st 3 seasons set to Aaron Carter's "Leave It Up to Me"; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in Bikini Bottom) *N'Sync (Music Video for N'Sync's "Pop"; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in all SpongeBob levels) *Fairly OddParents (Montage of Fairly OddParents clips from season 1 up to "Abra-Catastrophe!" set to N'Sync's "It's Gonna Be Me"; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in Fairy World) *Trust Company (Music Video for Trust Company's "Downfall"; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in all Fairly OddParents levels) *Jimmy Neutron (Montage of Jimmy Neutron clips from the movie and season 1 of the show set to Jump5's "Spinnin Around"; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in Retrovile) *Britney Spears (Music Video for Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time"; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in all Jimmy Neutron levels) *Rugrats (Montage of Rugrats clips from the 1st two movies set to Smash Mouth's "All Star"; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in EuroReptarland) *Aaron Carter (Music Video for Aaron Carter's "Leave It Up to Me"; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in all Rugrats levels) *Extreme Skate Crew (Footage of the kids featured in the game, first seen skating in real-life and trying to get in the video game, followed by gameplay of the same kids in-game; this one can be obtained after completing all goals in Tooniewood) *Credits (A look at the crew behind the game; this one is also available right from the get-go) Trivia Category:Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Skateboarding games Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:SpongeBob games Category:2003 video games Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Toys for Bob